Sun and Shadow
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: The dark-haired maiden he can never have; the sun god she can never love.


Sun and Shadow 

Authoress' Notes: First off, I would like to say that I do not hold any claim to Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did than I must ask "Why aren't I getting paid?" Secondly, the song "Sun and Shadow" is copyright Mercedes Lackey and is a wonderful song and story for those of you who have not heard it. 

Now for the explanations. The guy's thoughts are in **bold**, the girl's thoughts are _italicized, _and the regular text is in regular font. Confused yet? So am I dear people, so am I. Now, on to the story! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What has touched me reaching deep,**

**Piercing my ensorcelled sleep?**

**Darkling lady, do you weep?**

**What is the cause of your grieving?**

**After seeing it in movies a thousand times, I never thought it could happen to me. Of course, naturally, it did. I fell in love and with all the wrong people. Note the use of the plural. That is the major source of my problems. I can't stop thinking about it. It keeps me up at night, wondering about each of them. However, there is one that stands out above the rest. She haunts my dreams and my every waking moment. I don't know why she sticks out to me the most. I barely know her. Besides, I seriously think I'm in love with somebody else. No, it's not Mai, though she does have a gorgeous body. **

**Back to the girl I can't forget. I guess part of it has to do with the fact that she is beautiful. She has this gorgeous lightly tanned skin, long dark hair, and absolutely the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. Honestly, I sometimes think this girl is a goddess in disguise. Though I really don't understand this feeling. Like I said, I barely know her.**

**I think it started sometime during the Battle City tournament. I saw her crying one night, though I don't think she knew I was there. In fact, I'm positive she never paid much attention to me before. I wasn't part of her destiny. I couldn't explain it, but when I saw her crying I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her. It wasn't my place; I didn't know her, but still…**

**Now every time I see her, I get this longing to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Strange, isn't it? I always knew I couldn't though and it hurt. Gods, it hurt. I don't like seeing her sad. However, there's nothing I can do about it. Life is just too complicated. Everyday I fall further and further into her spell. And one day I know I will never be able to stop thinking about her. Ever.**

**Why do tears of balm and bane,**

**Bathe my heart in bitter rain?**

**What is this longing, why this pain?**

**What is this spell you are weaving?**

Sunlight singer, morning's peer 

_How I long for what I fear_

_Not by my will are you here_

_How I wish I could free you_

_I was never allowed to love anyone before; my brother made sure of that. I was always afraid that he would kill my boyfriends if I got too attached. So I never did. That way no one would ever get hurt. Besides, I never liked any of them that much anyway._

_It was bound to happen eventually. I had shut my heart off from the world for such a long time it was only a matter of time before somebody cracked the shell and finally got to me. Who knew that it would be him? I had never, ever, fallen for the pretty boy before; who knew it would happen now? You see, the boy I have fallen for was surely born of the sun. He has those beautiful brown eyes that shine with the radiance of life, and wonderful golden hair that illuminates the sun's rays. Still, if my brother knew about how I felt he would kill him just the same. _

_There is another small problem. He's in love with someone else. I can tell. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at his love. He'll never look at me that way. He's trapped by his love's spell. Too bad I can't help him with that. He'll always be in love, and never once will it be with me. _

_I wish I could be with him forever. I wish the rest of the world would just get out of the way so I could stay in his arms forever. He looks so strong, yet so gentle. But I can't go anywhere's near him. The instant he holds me in his arms, the world ends. I would never want to leave, but there will always be something to tear me away from him. Yet every time I see him I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be able to love him freely. _

_Gladly in your arms I'd lie_

_But I dare not come you nigh_

_For if you touch me I shall die_

_If I were wise I would flee you_

Shadow dancer, dark and fell 

**Lady that I love too well**

**Won't you free me from the spell**

**That you have cast around me?**

**It's so pathetic. I can't stop thinking about her. I think I'm actually in love with her. Remember what I said about falling in love with all the wrong people? Why does she do this to me? Why can't I just forget about her and move on with my life?**

**She's so beautiful though. None on earth can be compared to her. Most people probably don't even realize how beautiful she is. Not only is she absolutely stunning, she has such a wonderful personality. She's so caring, never thinking about herself but only the others around her. Even that time when I was being a complete and total ass. It wasn't like I could let other people know how I feel when I'm not exactly sure of that myself. I get so confused at times. **

**I do love her, or at least I think I do. I'm not sure; I think she may have me under some ancient Egyptian spell or something. A spell that keeps me captivated by her beauty. **

**Star-eyed maid beyond compare**

**Mists of twilight in your hair**

**Why must be so sweet and fair?**

**How is it that you have bound me?**

In your eyes your soul lies bare 

_Hope is mingled with despair_

_Sunborn lover, do I dare_

_Trust my heart to your keeping?_

_Did I mention how wonderful his eyes are? It's almost like you can see into his soul. I can always tell when he's happy, sad, or looking at the one he loves. Though those are the moments that hurt the most, it is also when I love him best. His eyes are so full of love, I can't help but think of how handsome he is. It's a shame nobody else sees it. At the same time you can see the sadness in his eyes. He looks so lonely, hoping for something he believes he will never obtain. Sometimes I just want to hold him, to comfort him and make him forget his sorrow. _

_However, that would require opening my heart to him. I don't think I could do that. It's too dangerous for the both of us. There's no easy solution for either of us. There's never going to be a quick solution. The only option I have is to love him from afar in silent agony as he continues to give his love to another. _

_Sunrise means that I must flee_

_Moonrise steals your soul from me_

_Nothing behind but agony_

_Nothing before us but weeping_

Sun and Shadow, dark and light 

**_Child of day and child of night_**

**_Who can set our tale aright?_**

**_Is there no future but sorrow?_**

****

Isis sat silently in her room, staring blankly at the table. She hadn't been doing much recently, since her role in the turn of events had ended. Voices could be heard, namely Anzu's, talking amiably in the hall. She glanced at the doorway as they walked past, though of course no one noticed she was in there. She didn't care for them too much at this point anyway. 

Jounouchi, for some strange reason, was trailing slightly behind everyone else, probably trying to avoid Anzu. It wouldn't surprise her. He stopped for a moment, looking in at her. She turned away, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. "Jounouchi-kun, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," she heard him say. After a few moments, it was followed by the sound of his retreating footsteps.

"Don't worry, Isis. I won't let that mongrel bother you anymore." Isis forced herself to smile as she looked over at Seto. He reached over and grabbed her hand, lightly kissing the back of it. She knew Jounouchi was off pining after his love somewhere, but at least she had Seto to help her forget about it. 

Will some power hear our plea? 

**_Take the curse from you and me?_**

**_Grant us peace or set us free_**

**_Dare we to hope for tomorrow?_**

**_Is there no future but sorrow?_**

****

~Remember people, it is always considered good taste to review and tell me what you think of the story. It's the only way I'll get better, plus it helps motivate me to write. Have fun!


End file.
